Can you make waffles?
by Tails of fury777
Summary: Omega destroyed the kitchen yesterday and they have no money to buy food so what is Team Dark going to eat now?
1. Bacon and Eggs

**Can you make waffles? Chapter1 Bacon and Eggs**

Disclaimer

Omega can you do this part for me? Omega: **rouge and shadow are forcing me to do this. Tails of fury** **777 does not own sonic the hedgehog Sega does.** Shadow: Omega just tell the story!

"**E-123 Omega, reactivation protocol initiating." **I reactivate after charging every morning at 0600 hours. Rouge wakes up just a short time afterward

"Good morning omega" she states sleepily.

"**Greetings rouge"** I reply.

She yawns and asks the question that started this whole thing "Can you make waffles?" "**Negative command does not** **comply"**

"Why? Wait never mind"

Initiating flashback

"Ugh what's that smell?" Shadow said disgusted by the putrid aroma in the kitchen.

"Hey! My cooking isn't that bad!" Rouge said while serving some pieces of charred food.

"Omega scan…. Uh whatever this is" Shadow commanded

"**it is burned beyond possibility of finding original form" I said after scanning.**

"It's bacon and eggs!" Rouge argued.

"No it isn't. Not even Omega burns things this bad!" Shadow countered. Taking this as a challenge I began incinerating the kitchen. The two organisms screamed their heads off as they ran out of the kitchen barely escaping combustion.

"Omega what did you do that for?!" Shadow yelled.

"**I** **merely took up your challenge**" thus answering his question.

"See what you did Shadow!" Rouge said in an annoyed tone.

Flashback terminated

Somehow Shadow came into the room without activating my motion sensors during the flashback

"It wasn't my fault!" Shadow whined.

"Yes it was" she said like it was true, which it was.

"Oh yeah I forgot" Shadow said sheepishly.


	2. The Threats

Can you make waffles? Chapter2 The Threats

"Well now what are we going to eat?" Rouge questioned. "We got nothing to eat, nowhere to cook, nothing to cook, and no money to buy food with."

"I got an ide-" Shadow couldn't finish his sentence because suddenly a blue hedgehog broke through the window.

"You are not breaking into my house!" Sonic screamed at us.

"Get out of my house faker! You are so going to pay for that window!" Shadow commanded.

"Neeeeeveeeerrrrrrrrr!" Sonic defiantly yelled while jumping out a different window.

Rouge heavily sighed and face palmed "I'll mail him the bill"

"**Does he know this is** **the fifth floor of the house?"** I asked.

Shadow went to one of the shattered windows and yelled "Hey faker this is the fifth floor!" goes back to me and says "Now he does".

"I'm sooo hungry," Rouge complains "wait I got an idea we can break into Eggman's house he's bound to have some food."

"**Judging by his fat index of 90% Rouge is correct."** Rouge and Shadow are laughing so hard I only get their attention by aiming my rocket launcher at them. **"What is so funny?"**

"N-nothing," Shadow stammers "I-I agree with Rouge."

"That settles it boys we're going to pay Eggman a visit."

Going from the outskirts of Central City where our house is located to Eggman's current base approximately 200 miles away was quite an adventure. Halfway to the base the jewel thief and black blur decreased acceleration and stopped.

"**Are you two tired?"** I asked.

"Yes" Rouge said while leaning on me for support to catch her breath.

"What do you mean tired?" Shadow said indignantly "I am the Ultimate life form I never get tired my far superior- " Shadow was cut off by Rouge

"Quit the Ultimate life form thing you're with us right now. You don't need to say that every five minutes."

"Fine I'm tired" Shadow said sounding quite defeated.

While Shadow was sulking Sonic jumped out of a nearby bush and triumphantly said "Yeeeaaaaahhhhhh! I got that on video, I'm going to post it on YouTube"

"I'm going to chaos skewer you if you don't give me that camera" Shadow threatened

Sonic wasn't listening though because he was talking to Tails on his phone. "Yeah I got it Tails pick me up before Shadow kills me see ya later buddy." He turned back to Shadow said "see ya shads" and leaped straight into the air and landed on the X Tornado and Tails flew him away from the furious Shadow that was covered in a red aura.

After calming Shadow down considerably, Rouge asked me "Can you take us to Eggman's base?"

"**Affirmative"** I responded and proceeded to lifting Shadow and Rouge onto my shoulders. During the thirty minute ride I found out two things 1) Rouge gets carsick and 2) Shadow also has a weak stomach.

After the ride Shadow asks "How do you get carsick riding on a robot!? You barfed all over me!" he tried –a futile attempt- to clean himself but was starting to get sick as well so I put him out of his misery-

I never let you kill him Omega! I need to keep this k rating!

Omega: **terminating him was not my intent you idiot meat bag.**

Oh, well proceed with the story.

-and reconfigured my hand into a water cannon and proceeded to utterly and completely drench him

"Aaaahhhhh what – are – you – doing!" he somehow yelled over the deafening torrent of water. He was so thoroughly clean his quills gleamed but he tried – emphasis on try – to thank me by charging at me but Rouge somehow held him back

"Don't hold me back, let me get him! I will kill you!"

"**Hostility detected initiate defense protocol"** and initiate I did.

"Both of you stop it or I'll shut you down," she said while pointing at me "and paint rainbows and unicorns all over you" she threatened.

Shadow stuck his tongue out at me but Rouge saw this gesture and turned to him "and you, when you are asleep I will paint you blue and dress you up like Sonic with a I love Amy t-shirt tie you up and give you to Amy."

Shadow's eyes widened his jaw dropped and he jumped into my arms and whispered – barely audible – "Help me"

I thought about this and replied **"Only if you help me"**

After three dents, seven bruises, and about five minutes we had Rouge tied onto my back.

"You and I both know I'll escape." Rouge said sounding confident.

"You and I both know I tied you there with steel cable" Shadow retorted.

"Oh, can you please let me go?" She said while batting her eyelashes.

No pun intended!

"Only if you promise to leave us alone and only when we get to Eggman's base." Shadow replied.

"Fine, I promise. Wait, what am I supposed to do now?"

That didn't occur to him until now. "Fine we'll let you go." So he tried to undo the knot but couldn't. "I can't untie you" he said frustrated.

"What!?" Rouge yelled sounding panicked and nearly overloading my audio receptors.

"**Do not panic I have a chaos emerald with me just use chaos control."** I informed her

. "Rouge can use chaos control?" Shadow asked sounding genuinely surprised.

"Of course I can," she said uncertainly "Chaos Control!" she said and disappeared in a blinding light.

"Omega where is she?" Shadow said sounding worried.


	3. Knuckles' Bet

**Can you make waffles? Chapter3 Knuckles' Bet**

Disclaimer: I forgot to put the disclaimer last time

Meanwhile,

"Welcome to McDonalds how may I help- What are you doing here Rouge?" Silver asked confused.

"I can ask you the same thing parrot face. I thought you had tons of rings." Rouge retorted.

"I lost a bet ok" He said shamefully.

"What was the bet Silver?" She asked curiously.

"Do you really want to know?" Silver said.

"Yeah" She said. He took her hand and they disappeared in a flash of light.

"Where are we" She said asking suspiciously. "Angel Island, now don't touch anything or do anything that will change the future. Look." He said and pointed to two figures ,one red and the other white, at the foot of a staircase leading to a giant green gem.

"I beat you, now hand over the shovel claws Knuckles." The white figure demanded.

"Wait Silver one more bet," Knuckles said deviously. "What can you give me? I already have everything you own." he said gesturing to a pile of Knuckles' no longer belongings.

"Uh, the Master Emerald, if you win but if you lose you give me back all my stuff and all your rings."

"Okay so all you have to do is hit the Master Emerald with a rock from the bottom of the stairs." Knuckles informed Silver.

"That's it! That's all I have to do!? This is going to be so easy!" Silver said while getting a rock and preparing to throw it when

*cough Blaze cough*

he missed. Knuckles quickly picked up a rock and nailed the Master Emerald.

"I win!" Knuckles yelled triumphantly.

"You cheated!" Silver protested.

"No I didn't now give me all my stuff back and leave."

"And that's how I ended up like this," Silver gestured to his McDonalds uniform while Rouge was laughing.

"Ok you can take me back to Shadow and Omega now." Rouge managed to say before bursting into laughter again and they disappeared once more.

Back to Shadow and Omega…

While I was hacking into all the security camera systems network guess who happens to drop out of the sky and onto me.

"Ow what did I land on" Rouge complained.

"Get off of me Rouge!" the muffled voice of Silver said from beneath Rouge.

After they got untangled Silver mutters "She's heavier than she looks."

She slaps him across the face "Are you saying I'm fat!?" she says sounding hurt

"I didn't say that I just said you're heavy" Silver tried to explain and got slapped again. "Come on boys let's leave this loser." She insulted.

"**Rouge we shouldn't leave him he will be useful to us." I argued. **

"Wait hold on a second who says I'm gonna work for you?" the white hedgehog said.

"**We will pay you the 20,000 rings you lost to Knuckles." **I offered.

"How do you know about that?" Silver and Rouge said in unison.

"Knuckles told me and said you were a desperate loser just looking for a fight and then I told Omega and he called you a naïve meatbag loser," Shadow said trying to stifle his laughs "and plus If you don't work for us Omega will make you do so, and don't try to object Rouge because if you do I'll handcuff you to Silver." Shadow threatened.

"Fine" Rouge and Silver said glaring at each other.

"So what am I supposed to do?" Silver asked me.

"**Our mission is to break into Eggman's base and take all his food." **I replied**.**

"That's what you're going to pay me 20,000 rings for?" Silver said not believing this.

"**Affirmative" **I said ending our conversation.

Author's note: sorry for not updating I kind of forgot

Please R&R


	4. Pizza Delivery!

Can you make waffles? Chapter4 Pizza Delivery!

Disclaimer: Can Vector the Crocodile get alligator elbows?

"Prepare for battle." I commanded once we got to the base.

"We don't need to do anything." Silver said calmly and walked up to the main entrance and knocked on the door "Pizza delivery!" and we waited until a voice boomed throughout the compound.

"It's about time you got here! Did you mess up my order?" the voice questioned.

"Uh, seven large supreme pizzas two of them deep dish the rest stuffed crust." Silver said doubtfully.

"Good someone finally gets my order right and doesn't think it's a joke." The voice said sounding amazed.

Just like that the doors were open. We went in and walked through a winding corridor with many tunnels leading off of it. We finally reached a dead end.

"What are we supposed to do now?" I directed the question to Silver.

He walked up to a wall and opened a panel that was cleverly disguised as a sheet of metal and typed in a long code sequence and the dead end opened up to reveal a workshop filled with all kinds of machinery and in the middle of the room sat an obese looking man and the bane of my existence: Eggman. Eggman looked up from what he was working on and spotted Silver

"What are you doing here hedgehog and why are they with you and most importantly where is my pizza?"

These questions Silver answered very quickly "I'm delivering your pizza, they are going to steal your food, and here's your pizza" Silver said and pulled out several pizza boxes seemingly from nowhere.

"Where'd you get the pizzas?" Rouge asked noticeably confused.

He handed the pizzas to Eggman and ripped off his McDonald's uniform to reveal a Pizza Hut uniform.

"Don't ask how many uniforms I have on." Silver said obviously not kidding.

"Hey, I thought I recognized that cashier from Subwa-." Shadow started to say but couldn't finish because Silver picked him up with his telekinesis and pinned him against the wall.

"That was only because I was filling in for a friend!" Silver said.

"Which friend, I bet you it was Blaze. Oh wait you can't bet because you lost everything to Knuckles." Shadow mocked.

"Calm down Silver," Rouge said in a soothing tone "He's only joking."

Silver released Shadow.

"Well now that you're all here," Eggman stated "I present to you an engineering feat so great that I impressed even myself." No one paid attention to him though. Shadow and Silver were fighting to the death, I was about to destroy just about everything Eggman related, and Rouge was on her phone. "Shut up Eggman I'm busy."

Somewhere on Angel Island…

Knuckles was running at top speed to the Master Emerald. "Get away from the Master Emerald Rouge!" he yelled when he was finally there. He looked around to find that Rouge wasn't there. His phone went off indicating that he had a message: LOL U R So gullible!

Knuckles turned an even deeper shade of red and yelled so loud it could be heard throughout the island "ROUGE!"

"Knuckles is so gullible," Rouge stated about her rival and then turned back to Eggman "Okay so what were you saying egghead?" Rouge said.

Author's Note: Knuckles is gullible but he's still one of my favorites.


End file.
